Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Crystal
Crystal, the Catcher, is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. She uses Megaree, a Meganium, Monlee, a Hitmonlee and Natee, a Xatu, as part of her team. Overview Crystal, in contrast with most fighters in the game, is focused more on defense than offense. Her Pokémon are bulky, and prefer to fight foes using status effects and counters than to outright attack the foe. This does, however, mean that she is not a very strong trainer by herself, and relies heavily on reads, giving her a very high learning curve compared to most characters. Megaree can basically be described as a health sponge, having very high health and not taking much damage from attacks. Compared to Crystal's other two Pokémon, Megaree's moveset focus more on zoning and status effects rather than counters. It is also surprisingly strong and can actually work on its own pretty well as an offensive tank. However, it is big, not very mobile and heavy, which makes it food for combo-based characters if they get close. Its Light Attacks have the unique property of leaving behind sharp petals that deal extra damage to foes who touch them, while its Heavy Attacks deal high knockback to get foes away from it. Its Special Attacks, finally, contain various support moves like projectiles and status effects. Monlee is Crystal's main choice in close quarters, which is a surprisingly mobile Pokémon with even faster moves. Many of its moves have high priority over other moves, allowing it to intercept attacks, and it also has access to a counter in order to punish stronger attacks. However, Monlee isn't perfect; while its damage output isn't horrible, it isn't going to be making long combos. In addition, it's a lot less good in the air than it is in the ground, and it's particularly bad at taking on zoners. Nonetheless, tanks and rushdown characters alike should be careful around it. Its Light Attacks come out at very fast speeds in order to intercept attacks, while its Heavy Attacks deal heavy knockback in order to put close-range foes at a disadvantage. Natee is the opposite of Monlee, not being very useful at close range but being excellent when fighting against zoners. Effectively, it is capable of reflecting projectiles, which is a very useful skill, and it's also capable of zoning foes itself. Natee is also capable of supporting its team with a variety of support moves, making it rather versatile. However, it has the lowest damage output in Crystal's team, and while it's bulk is still nothing to underestimate, it has the lowest bulk in Crystal's team. It should be noted though that it is rather small and is light, which makes it hard to combo; however, you don't want to get close enough to the foe to get combo'd in the first place either. Its Light Attacks deal high knockback, while its Heavy Attacks usually reflect projectiles. Finally, its Special Attacks consist of a variety of zoning and support moves. Moveset Trainer Skill Crystal's Trainer Skill is Poké Ball Kick, which can be activated when she's switching Pokémon. When she does and she activates the skill, she's given the option to kick her Poké Ball left or right in order to launch it in a different spot. This is functionally identical to Gold's Pool Cue skill, but Gold and Crystal have almost nothing in common playstyle-wise, leading it to get used for different purposes; Crystal usually uses the skill in order to get her Pokémon in a comfortable range; away from the foe with Natee and Megaree, and close to the foe with Monlee. Megaree (Meganium) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Monlee (Hitmonchan) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Natee (Xatu) Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Characters